lukedoesgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou
Caillou Caillou, is one of the two main characters in Caillou and Boris' Adventures '', along with his father Boris. Appearance Caillou is a short, human boy with no hair. He wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt with red at the end of the neck hole and arm holes. He wears navy blue shorts with red shoes and socks. He looks almost exactly like his brother Daillou except the color of clothes Daillou wears, are inverted. He wears the exact same clothes as Fat Caillou, but a smaller size. Quotes • ''"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -Caillou quote from almost every Grounded Video ) • "Prepare to ''(fucking) ''die!" ''-Caillou quote when he is about to kill someone. Personality Caillou Is almost always angry, if someone upsets him in even the slightest matter, he will go out of his way to murder them no matter how hard or easy it is. Usually he is Grounded by Boris after, unless justified, or Boris agrees with the killing. Caillou likes breaking his Boris' rules a lot, seen in "Caillou Watches a Horror movie/Grounded" and many others. Trivia (Lore) 'This Paragraph may NOT be edited by anyone unless permission is given, those who do will be IP BANNED.' > What year does "Caillou and Boris' Adventures" Take place in? '''2012' >Where does Caillou live? "Las Mierda" >What is Caillou's last name? CLASSIFIED Caillou can kill anyone he wants, and will succeed. Caillou's only weakness is CLASSIFIED making any other type of death useless. [CLASSIFIED] ''realized this and replaced Caillou's original father ''CLASSIFIED with Boris. (Doris was added too so Caillou wouldn't question about his mother but had no real power or reason, and the same with Rosie too.) Boris had the power to stop Caillou, all he had to do was ground him, and it would stop Caillou temporally. When Caillou heard about this in 2010 (before Boris was his father) he cloned himself with a machine called CLASSIFIED, ''making Daillou and accidentally Fat Caillou. When Boris was made, Caillou's memory was wiped. Caillou started to remember how to kill people and get his power, but not his clones, thus him thinking they were his brothers. Lore Video #1 Plot Caillou is tired of Boris always "abusing" him, so he makes a robot. The robot he makes is made up of 4 ingredients, Scrap Metal, A Roblox Toy, Caillou's DNA (Hair), and Essence. The robot was powerful because of Caillou's DNA and the Essence. He stole the Scrap Metal and more importantly the Essence from Boris, who found out when it was too late, when Caillou mixed these ingredients in a pot from Doris' bedroom, an explosion happened, "Robot Caillou" and robot caillou was born. He first killed Boris, but then betrayed Caillou "killing" him too. However Caillou cannot be killed. So he was just temporally stunned. He grew to the size of the earth, as with Caillou's DNA, he had that power, he was about to destroy the earth, but was stopped by Anti-Luke. Anti-Luke shot a fire ball at him, but Robot Caillou deflected it, since he was fire-proof. But then the mother-ship of the CDP Foundation captured Robot Caillou taking him to the leader of the CPD Foundation ''[CLASSIFIED] . ''He attempted to ask Robot Caillou, but it was to no avail. He shocked Robot Caillou with a 10 billion watt electrotype-shock. It caused an unknown error in Robot Caillou, making him blurt out random noises. He was then forced to answer questions. In one of the questions the leader of the CDP found out Caillou made him and he tried to kill Caillou, but did not know he used Essence or his own DNA. He realized that he must of killed Boris too, making Caillou unstoppable. He sent out 400 Red Right Hand units to aid in the stop of Caillou. He also requested that one Mobile Task Force unit with a clearance higher than Level 4 must come down to his office to escort him and Robot Caillou to the Evacuation Center. A Hammer Down Unit with a clearance level of 5 came in to escort them both. Quickly though, a member of the Bringers of Insurrection came, killed the Hammer Down unit and the CDP Leader teleported away, It is unknown why he did not just teleport away in the first place. The member of the Bringers of Insurrection escorted Robot Caillou to an unknown location where their leader was. ''This was not shown in the video. Meanwhile on earth the police and United States army were doing their best to stop Caillou, the Red Right Hand units came and tooks over the whole situation, they could not stop Caillou, and they could not contact the leader or anyone else because the mother-ship was being controlled by the Bringers of Insurrection. Chaos filled the earth, all 400 Red Right Hand units died, either from Caillou or the Bringers of Insurrection. One unit survived and found Boris' body, he sacrificed his life to bring back Boris with an Essence transplant, when Boris found out what Caillou did, he was so angry and shocked he immediately stopped Caillou with the biggest and loudest grounding ever, the whole world could hear it.